


I'm Not Much Into Health Food (Come With Me and Escape)

by overtheborderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crack Fic, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtheborderland/pseuds/overtheborderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone write me a zouis fic where they go to the gym (in their workout clothes of course) and check guys out while eating junk food<br/>and they have fun and all until one day Liam Payne starts coming to their gym and things get a LOT more interesting<br/>#and then Harry the goofy yoga instructor comes along and Louis is all like ‘well HELLO’#and Niall is the pizza divery boy who has been bringing them pizzas at the gym for months</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Much Into Health Food (Come With Me and Escape)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Escape (The Pina Colada Song)  
> I don't own anything and this is entirely a work of fiction.

It’s an average Thursday afternoon for Louis and Zayn at the local gym. 

Which is too say that both of them are wearing full workout regalia, but are sitting at the entrance (where they have full view of the treadmills) eating Papa John’s Pizza. 

Niall the pizza delivery boy laughs as he accepts the tip from Zayn. “Are ya ever gonna exercise, or is the gym membership just to look at the boys?”

“My good Irishman,” Louis exclaims as he lifts a slice of cheese pizza to his mouth, “The membership is well worth it.” He raises his eyebrows pointedly at the half dozen men, probably in their mid-twenties, with iPods strapped to their biceps, dripping with sweat, running doggedly and going nowhere. 

Niall shrugs. “Whatever works for you. See ya next week!” With a sloppy salute, the bubbly false blonde is out the glass door of the gym. 

Louis leans back against the wall behind him. “Zaynie, this may be the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Zayn glares at Louis over his half-eaten pizza slice. “Louis, this was my idea. Except when I suggested it we were actually going to work out.”

“Yes, and that’s when I said, nice try but no thanks, I’ll eat pizza and enjoy the view.”

Zayn grumps, but says nothing and continues chewing his mouthful of food, not taking his eyes away from the men on the treadmills. Louis joins him in companionable silence.

All similarities to previous Thursday afternoon ends there.

Zayn sits up suddenly, eyes bugging, and drops his crust into the box. “Holy fu—“

Louis blinked and turns to face the door like his friend. 

A young man is entering the gym. He looks like the usual type to Louis: Brawny, close-cropped hair, friendly smile for the girl at the front desk, Perrie. Zayn notices finer details, however. The man’s soft, brown eyes. His firefighter t-shirt. The tattoos visible on his forearms. His jaw actually falls slightly open.

Louis glances over. Then double takes. “Z, please, you’re—Christ.”

Zayn clicks his mouth back closed. “Louis, do you see him? Oh my God. Look at him. He’s gorgeous.”  
Louis gives the newcomer another glance. “I mean, of course he looks good, but like, mate, he’s just average ‘round here, don’t you think?”

“I thought my standards were high.” Zayn mutters. 

Louis rolls his eyes and closes the carry out box of pizza. “Let’s go, I’ve got an exam tomorrow.”

Louis is sure that Zayn complains that Louis has picked a fine time to invest in his uni education as they exit the building.

After that fateful day, Thursdays take on a new pattern. Zayn stresses over the new boy (he harassed Perrie until she told him the person in question’s name is Liam) and also, and most distressingly to Louis, his body image.

“D’you think I’m in shape?” Zayn asks one day, shirt lifted above his stomach while he faces the bathroom mirror, pinching the tanned skin that covers his flat abs.

“You’re such a dick.” Louis grumbles, picking the hem of his own shirt up. “Fucking look at this bullshit.” He rubs his hand over the slight swell of his belly. 

“You’d look like a fucking model if you had a Big Mac a day. I could eat salad and gain ten pounds.”

“But it’s not just your stomach,” Zayn points out, “You’ve got a fantastic arse.”

Louis turns around to vainly observe one of his best assets (that and his baby blues and his eternal tan, in his opinion). “Thanks, Z. I like it too.” He pats his bum fondly, causing Zayn to roll his eyes. 

“All right, don’t let it go to your head.”

Louis merely kisses Zayn’s forehead and prances out of the room.

The next time they go to the gym, Zayn walks right past the bench at the front of the building which has been his and Louis’ seat since January, when New Year’s resolutions prompted them to pay for membership. Louis gawks at his best friend and roommate in shock as he hops on a treadmill and begins a light jog as though it is completely normal. Even Perrie at the front desk raises one eyebrow in delicate surprise before shrugging and going back to whatever busy work occupies her between people flashing her their membership cards.

Louis grudgingly orders a small instead of a medium pizza and only grunts when Niall asks him what’s eating him.

Zayn likes to think that his plan to gain Liam’s attention (eventually his love and later his children, but these things take time) is going well according to plan. He is, after all, running on the machine next to the object of his affection, and the two are even exchanging smiles. This is progress. Maybe in a couple of weeks they’ll even verbally greet one another. By the end of the spring semester maybe they’ll be dating. Zayn smiles beatifically and tries to keep enough of his focus on keeping his legs coordinated instead of what Liam will look like in a tux standing at the end of the aisle.

That’s when he realizes Liam has just said something.

“Sorry?” He says, blushing.

Liam is still smiling. “No worries, just asked what motivated you to start working out? You don’t, like, have to answer, obviously.” Now Liam is blushing. “It’s just that I’d noticed you… Well, eating pizza with your friend.”

“Oh, um.” You, Zayn thinks. You noticed me?? Instead he says “Just uh. Y’know. Decided I needed to make some, uh, good decisions. For like. Myself.”  
It’s such an incoherent load of BS that Zayn almost winces.

Liam just beams like he’s just heard an inspirational story of an underdog training for the Olympics. “That’s great.”

“So, um.” Zayn has to keep this conversation going, this is real progress. “What about you?”

“’M a firefighter.” Liam explains. “Gotta stay in shape.”

Zayn might faint. While Liam does often show up in firefighters department t-shirts this he has never really until this exact moment thought of all the things that entails. His head is filled with images of a shirtless Liam saving him from a catastrophic housefire, Zayn appearing dead, Liam confessing his undying love, Zayn resurrecting miraculously in the hospital… Liam is speaking again and Zayn doesn’t know what he’s just said.

“Sorry again, what?”

Liam’s smile flickers into something more concerned. “Oh. Uh. Do you not like to talk while you run? It’s just that, you’ve seemed sort of out of it. And it’s okay if you just want to run. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“No!” Zayn scrambles to save the moment. “It’s okay! I don’t mind! It’s just that no one else has tried to hold a conversation with me while I’m running, so I’m not really in practice, but it’s fine!” He thinks his voice is maybe a little higher than normal, but Liam is smiling again so it must be okay.

“I was asking what it is you do.”

“Oh, well, I’m in uni, art major, senior year.”

“Oh nice.” Liam says.

Zayn squints at him a little bit. “Not going to make a comment about how I’m bound to die hungry, alone, and poor?”

“Nah,” Liam responds. “If you love it, you’ll find a way to make things work, and you’ll be happy.” 

Zayn nearly falls off his treadmill. His own parents had struggled to grind out such words behind clenched teeth. Liam says it with open honesty and acceptance. Even Louis has made his fair share of “starving artist” jokes. “Thanks.” He manages.

“Course.” Liam supplies, and continues running like nothing has happened.

After Liam and Zayn start conversing while they run, Louis stops going to the gym every Thursday. What’s the point, he argues with himself, if he’s going to just end up bitterly watching their relationship unfold on the treadmills? Honestly, it’s more than any best friend could take. One day though, after midterms, 

Zayn convinces him to come back.

“Come on, Lou, you just sit around the flat all day.”

“And have a good fucking time of it!” Louis argues, finishing off another soft drink and turning up the volume on Say Yes to the Dress.

“Mate,” Zayn pleads. “You’re barely twenty, you can’t live like you’re a fifty year old single woman.”

Louis’ eyes may water slightly at that. “You don’t think I’ll still be single at fifty, do you Zayn?”

Zayn’s eyes soften. “Oh, no, babe, of course not, you’re too lovable for that. But you should probably get out of the house and meet a lad, yeah?”

Louis only grunts in response, but his best friend knows that that means he’ll listen.

So next Thursday, Louis is back at the gym, not really sure if he’s going to call Niall up or follow Zayn’s shining example. That is, until an absolute god floats by in spandex pants and a loose t-shirt, with a yoga mat rolled up under his arm. A scarf holds back unruly, brown curls. His wide mouth is stretched out in a delighted grin, and his eyes are sparkling. Sparkling. Jesus. Louis is not prepared for this. Do the running shorts he chose optimally show off his bum? His hair, oh God…

Zayn clears his throat loudly to get his best friend’s attention. “Thinking of going to yoga class?”

“What?”

Zayn points to where the vision of a man is walking into the spare room, closed off from the rest of the gym with a glass wall with a mirror in the front of the room. “New yoga instructor.” He clarifies. “Saw him pop in a few days ago and chat with Perrie.”

Shortly after the yoga instructor’s arrival, a dozen women of varying ages and a couple of younger men begin to drift into the room as well. 

“Haven’t got a mat.” Louis argues.

Zayn rolls his eyes. “They’ve got spares you ninny, but do try to avoid those doe eyes you were making earlier. Far too obvious.”

Louis swats at Zayn’s arm, but follows the small class into the spare room, swallowing a little nervously. 

“Anyone need a mat?” The new instructor queries.

Oh God, Louis is fucked. His voice is so deep and slow. Christ. How is he supposed to handle an entire hour of thi voice guiding him through yoga poses?

“Hi!” Oh shit. What did he do? “I see you don’t have a mat?”

“Oh, er, yeah, just walked in. Um.”

“Here you go!” The instructor thrusts a purple mat at Louis, beaming, like lending yoga mats to stupefied boys is his pleasure.

Louis unfurls his new acquired mat as the boy takes his position at the front of the class. “Hello,” he drawls, “I’m Harry, and I’m the new yoga instructor here. Obviously.” He smiles at the class. “Well, let’s begin.”

He starts leading them through a sun salutation. “Basic” he had said. Louis is already sweating and felt vaguely ill. He is so out of shape. He’s not going to be able to move tomorrow. Shit. He’s never doing this again. Even with Harry as the instructor.

Half an hour into the class, at about the millionth downward facing dog, Louis feels a broad hand settle on the small of his back, and another cups his stomach delicately. “You need to tighten your core,” a slow, deep voice instructs. Louis gasps, and clenches his abs reflexively. He looks up to watch as Harry removes his hands from Louis’ body, still smiling. “You’ve been doing really well, though. I can tell it’s not been the easiest for you—“ Louis hopes his flinch is not apparent. “—but I think it’s the effort that counts, and you’re trying really hard. I hope you keep coming to the class?” 

Louis blinks dumbly up at Harry and does his best to not blurt out “You’ve got green eyes!” and instead just says “Sure thing mate!”

“Great,” Harry’s smile gets wider, somehow. “All right, everyone, jump your feet forward and come back up to mountain!”

Louis is not quite sure how it happens, but somehow he and Zayn end up becoming regular gym goers. And they’re actually doing physical exercise. One day Niall pops in to check on them. Apparently he worried that something had happened to them and that was why they stopped ordering pizza.

“Well ya didn’t exactly seem like the type to run or do yoga while you ate four slices of pizza a piece!”

Louis tries to silence the lad’s overloud voice, but it ends up not being his problem. Liam overhears, and smiles at Zayn… Fondly? Louis thinks.  
“The pizza man got worried about you because you stopped ordering pizza? How long had you been coming here doing that before you started running?”

Zayn blushes and stutters before Niall, God bless him, butts in. “Months, mate! Since January! Every T’ursday, these lads order a medium pepperoni. What am I supposed ta think when they stop calling in?”

Louis starts herding the blonde out of the gym, while Liam steps closer to Zayn, whose gaze is focused on the floor.

“You’d been doing that for months? And you just stopped—“ He pauses, suddenly worried that perhaps he has read this wrong. “Did you start running because… because I was here?”

Zayn doesn’t look up, but he also does not lie. “Didn’t think you’d be much interested in the fat boy who sits by the door and eats pizza with his mate instead of getting in shape.”

Liam beams, then realizes Zayn cannot tell how he is reacting. “Zayn.” He says gently. The dark-haired boy looks up slowly, and is met by Liam’s smile. “Of course I’m interested. And I would be if you had just sat with Louis every Thursday. But I probably wouldn’t have had the nerve to talk to you. Or ask you out.” 

Zayn’s mouth fell open a little. “You what?”

“How about this Friday at seven? I’ll pick you up?”

Zayn sputtered. “Sure! Yes! I mean, yeah, that’d be. Erm. That’d be okay.”

Louis slipped up behind Zayn, finally free of Niall. “What’s happened?”

“’Ve got a date,” Zayn murmurs, looking shyly at Liam through his lashes.

“Oh shit.” Louis mutters, but then Harry appears, and he scampers off to yoga class.

Friday night is a dream come true for Zayn Malik. With some (a prodigious amount) of Louis’ help, he has picked out the perfect outfit. Black skinnies (no holes, “What if he takes you somewhere nice? He seems proper posh”), black button-down top, and dress shoes (“This seems too upperclass, dunnit?” 

“Zaynie, as I always say, better to be overdressed than underdressed, am I right?” “You tit, you’ve been wearing the same sweats for two days.” “Fuck off.”). Liam calls to let Zayn now he’s arrived at precisely seven o’clock. 

Louis is still a bit wrapped up in the fact that Zayn has got a hot boy’s phone number, he’s can barely grapple with the concept that Zayn is also going on a date with said hot boy. He hugs his best mate at the door, and tries not to wave solemnly after him. Looks like it’s going to be a long night in.

After Zayn settles into his seat in the car (Liam held the door for him!!) he asks quietly where they’re going.

“Thought we’d go to a quiet little restaurant I know, maybe get some coffee after? I dunno, is that too boring?” Liam laughs a little, but Zayn can tell he’s nervous.

“That sounds wonderful.” Zayn affirms.

“Great.” Liam visibly relaxes into his seat. 

Dinner goes well, Zayn thinks. After all, he never spilled food on himself. The conversation flowed nicely. Liam’s eyes twinkle delightfully when he laughs. Liam says he’s got a dog named Loki at home, and that’s as much as he’s got as far as flatmates go. He’s also got two older sisters and a mum and dad he loves. He became a firefighter to save lives and make a difference. He finds Zayn’s choice to become an art student despite negative backlash admirable, and wonders aloud if he and Louis were able to bond so well because they were both the older brothers to several younger sisters. 

Eventually, Liam gets the check, and the two head off for coffee, as promised. After spending far too long in the café, the two get up and get back in the car. Zayn is disappointed the evening is ending, even though it’s late. He doesn’t know why, will wonder how he got the courage for years, but he says it out loud.   
Liam looks over at him when he pulls to a stop at a red light. Very quietly, he asks, “Do you want to come over to mine?”

Zayn swallows. “Yeah.”

The ride starts out in silence, until Liam suddenly says “Can I blow you?” Zayn blinks as the blood flows to his dick. “Of course, who would say no to that?”

“Well, we’re at my place.” Liam smiles shyly. He had parked the car without Zayn even realizing. 

They end up kissing for the first time on the stairs on the way up to Liam’s third floor flat. Zayn decides he can’t wait another minute and without warning pulls Liam’s mouth to his on the second landing. Liam gasps at first, then relaxes into it, leaning against Zayn until the shorter boy is pressed against the wall. He whines a little bit when Liam reflexively grinds his hips forward. 

“Just one more flight.” Liam promises, before taking Zayn’s hand and rushing up the stairs. When they reach the door, Zayn switches their position and presses Liam against the door and cups the taller boy’s cheeks in his hands. “One second,” Liam gasps, “Just let me—the door!”

Finally he jostles the door open, and the two slip inside. Loki tries to jump up in greeting but Liam almost growls “Down, Loki” and practically drags Zayn to his bedroom before slamming the door shut before the husky follows after them.

Liam kisses Zayn quickly again before softly requesting “Bed?”

“Yeah, okay.” Zayn lies down on his back, holding Liam’s arms and gently dragging Liam on top of him.   
Liam follows Zayn’s guidance, and for a while the two are content to just kiss. Then Zayn makes a small, needy noise, and rolls his hips up against Liam’s. Liam moans in response and begins grinding against Zayn until both of them are fully hard. Then Liam begins to trail his hands to the buttons on Zayn’s shirt, shakily undoing them. When Liam finishes with the buttons, Zayn slips the shirt off his shoulders while Liam yanks his own shirt over his head, before sliding down the other boy’s body and bringing his face close to the tent in Zayn’s tight jeans.

“Liam, for the love of God—“

Liam quickly unbuttons and unzips Zayn’s jeans and drags them off as quickly as a can before coming back up to the Zayn’s straining erection. Liam licks his lips, and Zayn can sense his brief hesitation before Liam slips his fingers under the boxers elastic band and puts them in the same place as the trousers. Zayn’s swollen cock rests heavy on his stomach as Liam draws his face up to it. Zayn wants to offer him some encouragement, or perhaps tell him that it is   
not necessary, when Liam softly licks the head of Zayn’s erection. 

“Shit.” Zayn sighs, as Liam begins licking his cock from base to head. Once he even puts Zayn’s balls in his mouth, and gently runs his tongue around them. 

“Babe, please, Liam—“Zayn starts to request more, but Liam finally opens his mouth, lips tucked over teeth, and sinks down. 

Zayn groans, and his hands grip the sheets. Liam looks up at him without taking his mouth off his cock. Spit is starting to run out of his mouth, and his lips and Zayn’s dick are shiny and slick with it. Maintaining eye contact, Liam takes Zayn as far as he can. When his eyes begin to water, he closes them and pops up, breathing heavily. Zayn removes one hand from clasping the sheet to stroke the side of Liam’s face and slip into his hair. “Feels so good babe, doing so well.”

Liam almost purrs at that, presses against Zayn’s palm before letting Zayn press him back down. Before getting his mouth back on Zayn’s cock, Liam whispers hoarsely, “You can fuck my mouth.”

He slips back down, far, but not quite to the base. He glances up at Zayn as though to offer encouragement. Zayn acquiesces, and slips his other hand into Liam’s hair as well. Confident that Liam knows what he wants, but still unsure of what he can really take, Zayn gently presses the back of Liam’s head while simultaneously rocking his hips up slightly. Liam moans, and perhaps he might have formed the word “more” if his mouth wasn’t stuffed with Zayn’s dick. After a few more gentle thrusts, Zayn increases his enthusiasm, and Liam groans around his cock as precum dribbles onto Liam’s tongue. 

“’M getting close.” Zayn warns breathily. Liam works his tongue as Zayn continues to fuck into his mouth, until Zayn tugs Liam’s short hair and gasps “I’m coming!”

Liam slides his mouth off Zayn’s dick just as he begins to come, and some of it lands on his chin. Liam blinks up at Zayn glassy-eyed, rocking his hips almost absent-mindedly against the mattress, until the smaller boy begins to come down.

“Oh, babe.” Zayn sighs. Liam is a sight. He’s flushed down to his chest with cum on his chin, eyes shining up at Zayn as he ruts helplessly against the bed. “Come here.”

Liam whines and crawls up the bed to be face-to-face with Zayn. Zayn reaches one hand down to cup where Liam is straining against his pants. Liam whines and tucks his face into Zayn’s neck and whispers “Please.”

Zayn might die from this experience. 

He hushes Liam gently as he undoes his pants, slipping his hands down, sliding Liam’s trousers and boxers down to his mid-thigh. Zayn stops undressing Liam, and just tightens his hand around Liam’s cock when he sees how hard and red he is, how much precum has already bubbled out. 

Liam clutches at Zayn, “I’m—Zayn, I’m—“ He comes onto Zayn hands with on further warning, face scrunched softly.   
Zayn shuffles the rest of Liam’s clothes of his body and wraps his arms around Liam. Liam rolls them so he is the big spoon, scooping Zayn close and burying his face in his neck. 

Zayn falls asleep smiling.

Louis is beside himself the next afternoon at the gym. He ends up arriving half an hour before class and sits on his borrowed purple mat in the empty room. Perrie frowned at him when he walked in, alone and early, and she stops Harry when he enters the gym. Louis doesn’t notice their brief conversation, or that when it’s over Harry is frowning as well. 

He does notice when Harry enters the room and taps his shoulder gently. 

“Harry! Oh! Hi, I um, didn’t mean to get here so early.”

“No, it’s fine!” Harry smiles gently, not his usually sunshiny beam. “But Perrie seemed kind of worried about you, and you’re really… You usually don’t act like this.”

“I’m really okay,” Louis insists, “It’s just silly.”

“Come on,” Harry folds his absurdly long limbs to fit on the mat next to Louis. “Would you mind telling me about it?”

Louis sighs. “It’s really stupid. My mate Zayn got a date last night, and,” Louis rolls his eyes, “I dunno. He called this morning to say he’d ‘be back when he gets back.’”

Harry’s forehead crinkles. “Do you not like the… person?”

“No, the guy’s great, really, and like, I’m really happy for Zayn. It’s just odd, we always come together and, like.” He stops. “I’m being a really bad friend is all, sorry for making you stop and listen.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry insists, “I’m just a little confused. You like the guy and you like Zayn, what’s--?”

“It’s stupid because I’m jealous.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up. “Do you like the guy too?”

“No, I’m just jealous that Zayn has somebody and I’m still single.” They’re quiet for a moment. “I know, I’m a bad friend, and I’m overreacting.”

Harry chuckles. “You’re not a bad friend, but you may be overreacting just a tad.” Louis rolls his eyes and huffs, as if to say “thanks.” “I have an idea for how we could fix it, though?”

“Are you asking me if you’ve got an idea, Curly?” Louis asks back.

“How would you feel about going on a date with me?”

Louis’ jaw drops. “I—Uh, yeah, Harry.”

Harry is back to usual beam. “Great, we can work out the details after class?”

“Yeah! Ah, yeah!” Louis felt a smile spread across his face. 

That day during class Louis felt like he was drawn to Harry more than ever. The past few weeks had already been… rather tense. Similar to the first class, Harry was not shy about repositioning Louis. He also almost always spoke in a low voice, explaining the physical correction. Before, Louis had been able to handle the instructor’s attention mostly in stride, if the need was too great casting thoughts to his grandmother, Dobby, orcs, etc. This time it’s different, though, knowing that he really had Harry’s attention. 

Now when Harry pressed his hand against Louis, he couldn’t distract himself from the breadth of his palm and fingers across the small of his back, resting slightly against his abs. 

By the end of the class, Louis worries that he’s going to get hard and it’s going to be obvious through his gym clothes. 

After the last middle-aged woman has smiled fondly at Harry in his headscarf, Louis approaches him. He has to stand on tip-toe so that he’s close enough to   
speak into Harry’s ear. 

“I’ll go on a date with you whenever you want, but what do you think about swinging by apartment right now?”

Harry’s green eyes widen. “I would, yeah, that would be…” He grins. “Yeah.”

“I’ll drive us.” Louis says, grabs Harry’s hand, and pulls him towards to Louis’ car.

The car ride is charged; the couple has yet to so much as kiss one another, and neither one has reached out to touch each other in the car, but both are super aware of what is going to happen once they reach their destination.

They don’t touch until they’re in the elevator, when Harry grabs Louis’ face and stoops slightly to kiss him hard. Louis makes a small sound before responding in kind. When the elevator doors slide open, Harry is already shirtless with Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Wait, I’ve got to—the door.” Louis squirms out of Harry’s arms and forces open the door to his flat. 

Harry herds Louis the rest of the way inside and shuts the door.

“Shower?” Louis suggests. “Bit gross after your class.”

“I don’t care.” Harry growls, lifting Louis again and pressing the smaller boy against the back of the door, proceeding to snog him senseless.

“Harry, please.” Louis begs. 

Harry puts the other down so Louis can lead the way to bathroom. He turns on a rush of water and quickly begins undressing. Harry copies him, and then follows Louis into the shower. 

Under the flow of water they kiss, rolling their slick bodies against one another. Steam fogs the mirror and bruises bloom under Harry’s lips along Louis’ collar bones. Louis returns the favor and paints hickeys over Harry’s chest, delighted to find that his nipples are sensitive. 

Louis alternates, mouth on one bud and fingers on another; nipping, rubbing, and licking until Harry is whining under his mouth.  
“Lou, Lou,” He pants, “Wanna fuck you.”

Louis draws his mouth away from one of Harry’s nipples, a thin string of spit connects his lips to the puffy bud for just a second. “’Ve gotta get a condom.” He explains, and moves to leave the shower.

“Please, ‘m clean.” Harry insists. “I swear. Are you?”

Louis bites his lip for a second before agreeing. “Okay, yeah, I believe you.”

Harry smiles before lifting Louis up again, resting his back against the cool shower tile. The warm water falls over them, causing their hair to fall over their faces and droplets run in slender rivers over their shoulders and down their backs. 

With just water as lubricant, Harry slides one finger into Louis’ hole. Louis whimpers slightly and wriggles. “Does it hurt? Do you want to use lube?” Harry frowns slightly and begins to retract his digit.

“N-no!” Louis’ voice has gone high. “It’s okay, just, go slow, please? ‘S been a little while.”

Harry smiles indulgently, and continues stroking Louis’ velvety walls with one, two, then three fingers. By the time he’s got three inside, Louis is whimpering   
each time he’s filled, cock fully hard against his stomach. He’s trying not to beg, but if Harry doesn’t get on with it soon he’ll have to. 

At last Harry seems satisfied, and withdraws his fingers slowly. Louis pouts at the emptiness, until the head of Harry’s cock presses against his hole. Louis’ eyes flutter shut until Harry presses the tip in and murmurs “Look at me.” Louis and Harry maintain eye contact until Harry is buried balls deep in Louis’ ass.   
For a moment neither moves, poised beneath the shower water, breathing heavily with wide eyes. Finally Harry pulls back, almost all the way out, before sliding back in. The first few thrusts are like that, slow and deep. Then Louis whines and says “Harry, please.” 

The next time Harry thrusts in he does so hard and fast, setting a brutal pace. Louis’ hands grip his shoulders helplessly, as his only means of support. “Harry,” he moans, “Harry.”

Harry keeps his hands wrapped around the delicious dip in Louis’ waist, fingers pressed tight enough to leave bruises. He rests his forehead against Louis’, groaning with pleasure. “Lou,” he moans, “So tight. Fuck.”

On one thrust he hits Louis’ prostate, and the smaller boy cries out softly. “Oh! There! Please, Harry, right there, oh, that’s so good. Harry!”  
Harry obeys without question, continuing to pound Louis right where he needs it. 

Louis looks at Harry, wide blue eyes meeting focused green ones. “Harry, I can’t, I need, please.” He tries to explain his situation.

Harry continues thrusting. “What, what do you need?”

“Can’t—“ Louis whines and squeezes Harry’s shoulders rhythmically until Harry understands.

Louis doesn’t want to take his hands off Harry’s shoulders to jerk himself off. And Harry can’t stop holding Louis up. “Babe, can you come for me? Just like this? Just with my cock?”

Louis whines, his own cock a startling shade of red, his face flushed with want. “I don’t—I don’t know, but Harry, Harry, please.” Tears start to leak from his eyes. Harry grinds his cock against Louis’ prostate, causing the smaller boy to make high, desperate noises. “Please, Harry, need more, please.”

“Gonna come just like this.” Harry promises. “So beautiful like this, Lou. Look so good for me. Make me feel so good. Gorgeous, Lou.”

Louis whines, then stutters, “C—I’m—Gonna come, Harry—“ before he shoots his load over their stomachs.

Harry continues to fuck into him, murmuring about how wonderful Louis is. Louis isn’t sure what Harry is saying. His whole world has narrowed down to wear their bodies are still connected, and how tired he is becoming, how overstimulated. More tears gather in his eyes. “Please, Harry, I can’t—“

Just then Harry groans and stills inside of Louis. Louis can feel Harry coming. His eyes widen at the unfamiliar sensation of come filling him, and, as Harry pulls out, leaking out of his sore hole. Harry uses two clever fingers to gently clean Louis, still murmuring about how beautiful and how good the boy is. Louis purrs under the attention, eyes sliding closed as he lets Harry take over.

Harry gathers towels for them from the bathroom closet and dries both of them off before guiding Louis to his room. The two lay down stark naked on Louis’ bed and cuddle together.

In a couple of hours Zayn will come home to find them still naked on Louis’ bed with the door wide open. His surprised shriek will wake them, but no one will be badly bothered. Harry and Louis are falling in love, and honestly. Zayn has lived with Louis for two years. He’s seen worse.


End file.
